Chapter 167
Whiteout (白くらみ, Shiro Kurami) is the 167th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the heavy snowstorm, Sugimoto, Tanigaki, and Cikapasi struggles to stay warm as they attempt to dig a hole in the ground but finds that it has been frozen solid. Tanigaki says that they cannot dig any deeper and that they must endure the blizzard with what they have, telling the others to break up the dog sled. Meanwhile, as Tsukishima searches for the other party, Koito warns him that they will be in trouble as well if they continue to look. They hop onto the dog sled as Tsukishima says they should head to the building that Enonoka's Grandfather saw earlier. As Sugimoto and Cikapasi huddles under a makeshift shelter, Tanigaki is able to light a fire and immediately covers it up so that the fire can burn slowly in the ground. However, Tanigaki says that it won't be enough to keep them warm and gets the sled dogs to huddle up around them. Cikapasi is worried about the dogs' well being but Tanigaki reassures him that they will be fine as they are incredibly resistant against the cold. They then wonder how long they can last as the sun is about to go down. In the building, Tsukishima and Koito finds cows within, meaning that someone must be living there. Tsukishima says that they will look for the owners later as their first priority is to start a fire and get warmed up. Koito shows concern about Sugimoto and the others, but Tsukishima tells him that Tanigaki is with them, so they won't die easily. Tanigaki gives Sugimoto and Cikapasi some of his mochi, saying that when it comes to maintaining their body temperature, whether they eat or not makes a huge difference. Sugimoto notes that the food tastes familiar, to which Tanigaki scoffs at, saying that it is his own secret recipe. In the midst of the heavy wind, they hear a loud sound in the distance but Tanigaki says that a person's sense of direction while in a blizzard gets so distorted that they aren't guaranteed to head in the actual direction that the sound came from. As Tsukishima and Koito searches, they are met by an elderly Russian man who calls out to them. Tsukishima explains that their companions has gotten lost in the blizzard and the old man tells them to come with him, leading them to the top of a lighthouse. While Tsukishima and Koito prepares the lighthouse for use, Tanigaki talks about his time in the war and yells out to Sugimoto not to sleep as he will die. Sugimoto then has a flashback about his time with Toraji, and fighting the Russians. Covered in blood, Sugimoto continues to fight until a bright light shine upon him, putting a hand on his shoulder and calling out to him. Sugimoto turns to look and sees a light in the midst of the snowstorm, wondering if it's the moon. Tanigaki says that since they snuck into Abashiri exactly two months ago, the moon shouldn't be that large. They then notice that the light is flickering and that it must be a light from a lighthouse. Characters *Saichi Sugimoto *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Ryu *Hajime Tsukishima *Otonoshin Koito *Enonoka *Enonoka's Grandfather *Toraji (flashback) *Umeko (photo) *Asirpa (cameo) Category:Chapters